This invention relates to a process for the preparation of 2-nitro-4,6-dichloro-5-methylphenol.
It is known that 2-nitro-4,6-dichloro-5-methylphenol can be prepared (German Published Specification) No. 2,216,804 by sulphonating 4-chloro-5-methylphenol with a sulphuric acid anhydride complex in a halogenated hydrocarbon as the solvent, to form 2-sulpho-4-chloro-5-methylphenol, chlorinating this 2-sulpho-4-chloro-5-methylphenol, for example with chlorine, to form 2-sulpho-4,6-dichloro-5-methylphenol and reacting this 2-sulpho-4,6 -dichloro-5-methylphenol with a nitrating agent.